


Coming home again

by Volleyballsimp1617



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 years after graduation, Characters Mentioned, Coma, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, Hinita is paralysed, Hospitalized, Kageyama is a cute bf, Kageyama is nice, Karasuno, M/M, Reunion, Volleyball, back at the gym, compleate, good old times, hinita cant fly, lover suprise, suga is a mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballsimp1617/pseuds/Volleyballsimp1617
Summary: This story idea was accualy TikTok user @that_dumbass521 thank you for letting me use it I hope I did it justice3 Years have passed since Hinita Graduated. However an unfortunate accident has left him Paralyzed. Unable to walk and miserable so its up to Kageyama to bring back his smile with a special surprise. With the help of everyone favorite team.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter one: The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This is mt first story hope it inst too bad. enjoy xx

Hinata awoke to a bright glaring white light filling every corner of his sight. The faint sounds he could hear, behind the constant loud ringing of his ears, sounded so familiar. A voice? He could not tell it was so faint. He opened his eyes wider as the white light expanded across his vision only to vanish seconds later. A white coated figure was standing over him and… what seamed to be a black-haired male beside him he couldn’t tell all much. What he could tell was that they where holding his hand. Hinata felt the warmth from the figures hand on his. The felling was nice, and he felt safe, secure. 

“Wha… What’s going on? Where am I? who is… Holding my hand?” Hinata asked many questions as he took in where he was. The black hair boy turned, with big running tears streaming down his face. He kneeled to the beds side. 

“Hello Hinata, your finally awake” The boy said. A voice Hinata knew so well. It was his Kageyama. 

“Kageyama its you. What going on?!” 

“You where in a car accident,” A deep voice spoke, it was the white coated man, “It was very bad, and you have been in a coma for 3 days. You’re in Miyagi hospital” 

“THREE DAYS!! IVE MISSED THREE DAYS OF VOLLEYBALL!!” Hinata shouted as loud as his voice would let him. 

“Boke Hinata you where in a car accident and all you think about id volleyball. Then again, I didn’t expect anything less from you. But…” Kageyama’s eyes tear up and bends down to kiss Kageyama head before looking at the doctor and nodding. The Doctor sighed before continuing,

“Hinata your spine… is broken and your nerves have also been severely damaged as a result. We can perform a surgery to help your spine heal however the nerve damage has caused you to become… paralysed. I’m very sorry”

Hinata froze. ‘paralysed!?’ he thought, ‘No this couldn’t be real this has to be a dream. He..,’“Hinata?” The boy looked over at him, tears pricking both their eyes until…

“NOOO THIS CANT HAPPEN! NO THIS IS A DREAM! IT HAS TO BE! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO VOLLEYBALL! I..I” Hinata burst out crying hysterically. Kageyama hugged his crying boy tightly as he softly cried too. They stayed there a while. Kageyama stroked Hinata’s hair, trying to calm him down. The doctor continued to talk but Hinata couldn’t hear him clearly anymore. He only heard a few parses: won’t be able to walk, its incurable, wheelchair bound permanently. 

Weeks passed and Hinata had his surgery, he was still however, in the hospital. Unable to move. Kageyama visited as much as he could but his new position on the Japanese National Team and working his new part time job in the hospital’s café. He only picked up this job to be close to Hinata if anything happened, but it still didn’t allow him to see him as much as he wanted. Still he saw him as much as he could, usually visiting him during his break or before he left for training in Tokyo. 

In the beginning Hinata was barely alone having visitors almost every day. From his family, especially his little sister (who always bought flowers), Our old team mates (coming with stories and recordings of their new lives and Volleyball matches), our friends from other schools especially Kenma and Kurro (Kenma even bought Hinata a switch so they could play together) and even some of the 3rd and 2nd years we played with at Karasuno came to visit. But even with all the love they gave him and the joy he felt when they visited. Hinata was miserable.


	2. Chapter two: Mum comes to visit

Hinata POV :=( 

“Bye Suga. Bye Daichi. Thank you for coming to visit me again.” I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. 

“Hope you enjoy the match video’s we bought. We will come and visit again soon.” Daichi said while waving and heading towards the door. 

“I sure will. I hope I can come watch you play soon Daichi,” I said as I waved and watched him leave the room. But I noticed that Suga hadn’t moved and was also waving to Daichi? “Suga aren’t you going home too?” 

“Not yet I need to talk to you for a bit first.” Suga replied as he moved over to sit closer to my bed. He said it in his serious but friendly look and tone I knew as his “Mum mode”. The voice he used whenever he was worried. 

“So Hinata, how are you going?” he said in the same tone with more care in it. 

“I’m doing well as I said before.”

“No really Hinata. You’re not ‘doing well’ as you say you are. I can see it in your eyes. How are you Really going?” It court me of guard, that Suga saw right through my efforts to hide the pain I felt. “I..I,” I tried to hold back but I couldn’t when Suga gave me the look again,

“I’m… I’m miserable Suga! I haven’t left this bed in 2 weeks! I haven’t MOVED in 2 weeks!” I Cried out as tears ran down my face, staining my cheeks. Suga stared at me shocked before coming over to me wrapping his arms around me as I continued to cry. 

“Everyone comes here with pity filling their eyes. I love seeing everyone but the way they looked at me… they look at me like I’m dead. Suga I wanna walk again, I wanna see people without the look of pity and I wanna play volleyball again! I wanna play with Kageyama again! More than anything!” 

Suga hugged me tight and stroked my hair as I continued to cry into his shoulder. I felt his head turn away. I looked up to him he was looking towards the door before back at me. His stare was loving like a mothers (no wonder he was the team mum) and his voice as soft as an angle’s, 

“I know your over it. You just want to stand and to play volleyball again. And I’m so sorry this happened to you, but you know better than I do that you can’t. I know it sucks and its going to be hard to adjust but you will get through this. I’m here for you always and so is Daichi. The others are too, even though they live so far away they are here for you. We will support you always and…”

“I will always be here Hinata. And I will always love you.” Kageyama’s voice echoed through the room Suga looked at me and smiled, and whispered, “Him more than any of us.” He winked. I blushed. Even though we have only started dating recently and haven’t told many people we did tell ‘Mum and Dad’ (AKA Suga and Daichi) as Kageyama knew they would be accepting. 

“Well I best be off now; I’ll leave you two love birds together. Kageyama come with me really quick. Bye Hinata. Try look on the bright side for me and keep up that sunshine smile” Suga said as he started walking out of the room smiling at me as I waived and tried to smile back. 

Kageyama’s POV  
“Well I best be off now; I’ll leave you two love birds together. Kageyama come with me really quick. Bye Hinata. Try look on the bright side for me and keep up that sunshine smile” I didn’t know what Suga wanted but when he turned to me after saying goodbye and put his hand on me, I knew it was something important. 

I shut the door behind me but before I could ask what happened Suga piped up, “He’s miserable. Its hard to see him like that.”  
“I know. It’s killing me to see him like this.” I say. I can feel the tears wanting to break free, but I held them back. “Suga I wanna make him smile. I had an idea but I’m going to need your help. Hinata is going to be released in 1 month…” I start explaining my plan to Suga.


	3. Chapter Three: The Surprise Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing this for a few days now and hit a block so I'm going to split in two enjoy x

A month later and Hinata had finally been released from hospital. He was scared about his new life in a wheelchair but with Kageyama’s reassures and help he thought he was ready. Hinata Awoke early the next morning very excited to be leaving for the first time in…

“FOREVER!! I’m finally going to go outside and see more than a white wall all day! Kageyama!...” Hinata was practically shouted to the doctor he was talking to as he ran final checks. But he stopped dead in his tracks, ‘Oh right you’re not here…’ Hinata thought. It was such an important day for him and Kageyama couldn’t be there. Little did he know that Kageyama was setting up something very special for his little shrimps day. Hinata got a text ‘From Kageyama?’

{ Milk Boyfriend }  
K: Hey shrimpy  
K: Have you been released yet?  
H: No  
H: I’m being released in an hour or so  
K: GREAT!! I’ll be there  
H: REALLY!! YAY but how? I thought you were busy.  
K: training wrapped up early. I’ll be there soon.  
H: I’ll be here I can’t wait!  
K: Wait did the doctor give it to you yet?  
H: Get what?  
K: Ask the doctor for the box I left you. Okay I’ll see you soon  
K: I… I love you xx  
H: I love you too xx (read) 

‘I wonder what he’s up to?’ Hinata thought as he asked the doctor for the mysterious box he mentioned. The doctor smiled and left the room. He was gone for no more than a minute before returning with a blue and orange box. It wasn’t too big but big enough to cover Hinata whole lap. He opened it and found a note. 

Hey Hinata. Today is a big day so I have something special planed. Make sure you follow the instructions kay love you xx Kags  
Inside the box was a change of clothes, a volleyball, another paper labelled “open for instructions’, a blindfold and some keys? 

Hinata’s POV 

I opened the note and read the instructions… ‘What’s he up to this time?’ “Hey doc could you help me change?” Hinata asked receiving a simple nod in response. ‘This looks like the outfit I wore to training on my 18th birthday. It looks just as cool!... But why would he want me to wear this?’ Hinata though as he looked at the outfit in the mirror. 

Then it was time to get going. I finally got to see outside the stinking 3rd floor of this hospital. As the doors of the hospital opened, the sun flashed across my vison revelling an amazing sea of colours from the bright blue in the sky to the green of the trees and the pink of the Cherry Blossoms falling all around. And there amongst it all was Kageyama standing there looking… absolutely handsome. I couldn’t help but blush I wanted to run into his arms, but I couldn’t.

The doctor said once I leave the doors I will have to move on my own. I guess Kageyama knew this and held his arms open. I used all the practice I have been doing for the past week to use and pushed myself forward, moving slowly at first but picking up speed as I got closer and closer to Kageyama. 

“Hello there my little shrimp. How are you feeling” Kageyama smiled as I stopped in front of him. He looks very excited. I am too. Especially about the mystery box.

“Hey Kageyama!! I am so excited everything is so pretty! I’m so glad you were able to come after all!” I can feel myself talking super-fast and try to slow down. 

“What do you think of the outfit I left you? I…I think your looking great”

“I love it! It feels so familiar like I’ve worn it before? But I can’t remember exactly. OH YEH! What’s with the box Bakeyama?”

“It’s for a special surprise. Witch starts right…” He leans down and kisses my forehead, “Now” He smiles at me softly. I feel my faces burning up a bit, “Ready to go?” He askes 

“Yes, but where are we going?” I ask looking confused

“It’s a surprise now let’s go.”

We walk, or I guess he walks, and I roll along an unfamiliar path we talked a bit about how his training had been today, and he ranted about how the Miya Atsumu, as he always did. Soon enough we reach a corner I recognised but I didn’t say anything. We waked in a blissful silence for a bit, until we arrive at coach Uki’s shop. Kageyama broke the silence

“Okay I’ve got to grab some stuff for us here. Do you want to come inside too?” 

“Yeh sure I might just say in the front though.” I say a little shy. I feel a bit self-conscious about my chair, so I’d rather stay out of the way. We go inside and see Uki sitting there smoking as he always had. Kageyama went to the back of the store whilst Uki and I talked for a while. He had come to visit me once with Taka (they make a cute couple) until Kageyama came up with a bag and handed it to the old Coach. He paid and we walked out waving goodbye. 

“What did you get Kags?” I asked tilting my head toward the bag trying to look inside.

“Hey! No looking Boke. You will see soon. Now do you have the blindfold?”

“Yeh it’s here but why… HEY I CAN’T SEE!” I yelled in surprise as he wraps the cloth over my face leaving me to see nothing but black.  
“It wouldn’t be a surprise if you saw where we were going now wouldn’t it?” He said in his cocky voice as he began to push me along. We continued to talk until he suddenly stopped pushing me. I heard another voice, though I couldn’t make it out from how quite they were speaking. 

“Kageyama what’s going on? Where are we?”

“You will see in a minute, Okay Boke”


	4. Chapter Three: The Surprise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story!! hope you all enjoy it!!

As he continued to push me along, we continued to talk until he finally said we were almost there. Something inside me was telling me I’d been here before, but I couldn’t tell. Not until he stopped and handed me the keys that had probably been the ones from the box. He slowly removed the blind fold,  
“Here we are” He said, he was behind me, but he sounded like he wanted to cry, “here’s the key.”

He handed me the key that had been in the box. I turned it in the door and opened it up knowing exactly where I was… the old gym. As I slide the door open, all the memories of the old days came flooding back and there in the middle of the gym was the old team, managers and even coach was there. 

“Welcome home Hinata!!” everyone cheered. I felt my eyes begin to tear up as I saw everyone Infront of me. I can’t believe everyone is here for me. I started to cry the happiest tears I had in months. I saw Kageyama come around and gave me a hug. I felt his tears agents me. He pulled away and we went up to everyone else, some cheering and others also having eyes full of happy tears. 

“Thank you all so much, for everything!” I say trying to stop myself from crying even harder.

“We will always be here for you Hinata after all you are our SON” Suga said with Daichi nodding and giggling behind him. 

“Were here to help you reach your goals even from the ground!” Nishinoya yelled with Tanaka chiming in, “Even from the floor we will help you reach your goals!” Everyone laughed. 

We all hang out together and ate the food Kageyama had bought AKA the famous Meat Buns we would always buy after training. After a while of sitting together and catching up, after having not seen each other all together for ages, we decided to wrap it up after all it was almost 8:00 at night. Everyone waved off as Kageyama locked up the gym returning the keys to the current third year caption. 

“One last stop before we go.” Kageyama said as he started to walk. I was confused but followed him. He led us to the old spot, the spot we always went after training, until we finally left or Daichi yelled at us to go. 

“Here we are.” Kageyama said and turned to look at me, with his sweet smile, “Ready?”

“Ready for what Kags?” I asked

“To practice what else Dumbass!” 

“But I can’t move?”

“Who said you had too?” I was confused, but he went to where he always stood with the ball. I moved to where I would always stand. 

“Ready?”

“Yes!” I yelled as he through the ball at me. I did my best to dig it up and I got it there he set the ball at me. I really wanted to spike but I couldn’t move so I just dug it back as best I could. 

“You can do it Hinata! Spike it!” he said as he set it back my way. So, I did. Well… tried. I missed the ball watching it pass over my head and land only just behind me. I felt my heart pang, my throat tighten and my eyes well up. I wanted to cry. I felt useless in that moment… 

“HEY, DON’T GIVE UP YET BOKE!” He yelled at me as he ran over towards me. Kneeling in front of me, looking directly into my eyes, “You will get it okay. Its what you do, what you where made to do.” He spoke so lovingly; I love his voice like this. It made me blush. He reached up wiping my stray tears away, “You got this, boke”   
He ran behind me grabbing the ball and running to where he was once standing.

Throwing the ball towards me, I dug it up getting it towards Kageyama a lot better this time. He set the ball so perfectly as he always did. I watch the ball as it sawed towards me and… I hit it back towards Kageyama as I always did. I felt so alive in that moment than I had for months. It felt great to hit again. I may not have been flying but I was alive. 

After today I finally feel alive.


End file.
